<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Finally Rest by TheAngstQueen (AyonixAnimations)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872826">To Finally Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyonixAnimations/pseuds/TheAngstQueen'>TheAngstQueen (AyonixAnimations)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connections AU [CAU] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on the Saint Bernard Dream SMP Animatic by axiliern, But my Co-AU-Writer Okinuwe said "What if Wilbur just choked the shit out of Jschlatt", Character Death, Connections AU, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I think Tommy and Wilbur are brothers in this but I wasn't really thinking about it when I wrote it, If you're looking for a happy ending or story this is not it, It's mature rated because of violence and I'm not sure if the deaths are that graphic, Murder-Suicide, Psychological Trauma, Schlatt isn't a total piece of shit but he's still an asshole, Strangulation, Suicidal Intentions, They're not in my opinion but it's my own writing so they probably are, Whump, except not really, full of mistakes and not caring, no beta we die like wilbur, so i wrote that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyonixAnimations/pseuds/TheAngstQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Wilbur-” Schlatt cuts himself off when Wilbur lights the match, and his eyes widen as he realises what Wil is about to do when the brunette tilts his head to the side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s something we have in common Schlatt.” There’s no doubt that Wilbur’s next words fill him with fear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Neither of us will be missed.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wilbur is tired. He has been for a long time. It's time to end this, once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connections AU [CAU] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Finally Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://youtu.be/V4CCJRQFwyg">St. Bernard [Dream SMP Animatic]</a> by axiliern, please check the animatic out it is so good. </p>
<p>Hello! As the tags said this was a fun little idea my friend just threw at me and I was like "Oh yes I definitely want to write this."</p>
<p>For those of you following the Connections AU, this is actually not at all related to CAU, the characters are just have the same history, so it's like an AU off of CAU because there is no respawning and being a Holder does not stop you from dying. I don't even think I mentioned Conns in this drabble. The only context you need is that Schlatt and Wilbur used to be best friends until Schlatt was banned and came back hating Wilbur.</p>
<p>Regardless I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"></span></p><h5>
  <span class="u">Present</span>
</h5>
<p>Tubbo takes the basket of goods from the downtrodden blond. “Thanks Niki.”</p>
<p>She smiles, but it doesn’t reach the sadness in her eyes. “Be safe Tubbo.”</p>
<p>The brunette nods, giving a small smile before walking off. He passed a few people in the streets, and their distressed expressions were the only indication that someone was wrong. The skies were mockingly clear, and the weather neither hot nor cold. The nation was still intact, no damage having been done anywhere visible.</p>
<p>Tubbo tries not to think about it and eventually ends up to where his best friend sat. Under that tree on the top of the hill, overlooking the nation. The one they had made so many promises under, where they had spent days listening to Wilbur strum away on his guitar during the peace after the revolution, and nights trying to find all the constellations. There were so many positive memories the two of them, especially Tommy, had with this place so it only made sense he’d want to be there.</p>
<p>Tubbo sits down next to the blond and looks at him. He didn’t seem to be looking at the view, eyes focused on something else entirely. Tubbo wished he didn’t know what the other was thinking.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” His call gets no response, not even a reaction and Tubbo sighs softly beside him. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer, but there was still a chance his state had changed after several hours now. He supposes it wasn’t surprising at all considering what the two had seen.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to keep it all to yourself. I saw it too. It’s alright if you want to talk about it.” Tubbo attempts, but Tommy is still quiet.</p>
<p>Tommy had heard the older, but he couldn't find the energy to respond or even care to make up one. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to remember. The blond squeezes his eyes shut as the memories assault him. It shouldn’t have ended like this.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>═════════•°• 💣 •°•═════════</p>
</div><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><h5>
  <span class="u">Several Hours Earlier</span>
</h5>
<p>“Wil. Wil- Wilbur! Listen it’s not the end. This isn’t it!” Tommy frantically shouts, trying to get the older to stop walking. He runs in-front of him and blocks the way out of Pogtopia. “Stop! You don’t have to do this…”</p>
<p>Wilbur laughs, but it’s not the one Tommy’s used to, it sounds hollow and defeated. “No, you don’t understand Tommy. This is something that has to be done. Earlier during the festival, hours later when Tubbo was almost killed, now, or sometime in the future, it’s going to happen whether you like it or not.”</p>
<p>“But it doesn’t have to, you’ve just convinced yourself it’s the only option!”</p>
<p>There’s a sigh and Tommy can’t help but notice the dull expression on his older brother’s face. “I’m tired Tommy. I don’t want to keep going with this back and forth we’re doing with Schlatt. I should have ended this a long time ago. Stand aside.”</p>
<p>Of course Tommy refuses to move, what else could he do, let Wilbur blindly march to his death? “Hell no.”</p>
<p>Wilbur stares at him, and Tommy realises that he doesn’t recognise the man standing before him. “Do you have to have one of your emotional fits right now? This is the better option, why can’t you see that?” It sounded like something he should have yelled, but his voice is quiet, the words almost mumbled.</p>
<p>It feels like a punch to the gut. “Is that… is that truly what you believe? That this is just one of my emotional outbursts? Why is it so hard to understand that I don’t want you to leave our home and to go destroy another at the cost of your own life? You’re my family Wil.”</p>
<p>There’s a sad smile and at it, Tommy wordlessly moves to the side, feeling like there was nothing more he could do. Wilbur walks past him, stopping to ruffle his hair a bit, but it lacks the joyfulness and care it should have. Before he steps away he looks back at the teen. “I know you want to help, I appreciate it, I really do, but let’s face the facts Tommy. I don’t have a home anymore.” There’s no move to stop Wilbur from walking towards Manberg. Tommy watches him go with an overwhelming amount of sadness.</p>
<p>It’s only until Wilbur has disappeared behind the trees before the weight of the situation really kicks in, and fear takes the place of sorrow.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><span class="u">Tommyinnit:</span> Tubbo where are you right now?<br/>
<span class="u">Tubbo_:</span> I’m just under Pogtopia on the path, why?<br/>
<span class="u">Tommyinnit:</span> Meet me at the entrance, and hurry.<br/>
<span class="u">Tubbo_:</span> What’s going on?<br/>
<span class="u">Tommyinnit:</span> I think Wilbur’s about to do something stupid.</p>
</blockquote>Tubbo is by his side not even a minute later, breathing heavily from the run. “What makes you... think he’s going to try... something now?”<p>“He just… I don’t know he seemed different, like he was, giving up.” Tommy whispers, biting his lip. “We should go after him.”</p>
<p>The brunette nods, having caught his breath. “Yeah.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>═════════•°• 💣 •°•═════════</p>
</div><p>“I don’t even know why I’m listening to you.” Schlatt grumbles as he walks in the general direction he was supposed to.</p>
<p>“Because I have the knife, and if I remember correctly we used to be friends, little lamb.” The hybrid growls at that, but doesn’t protest past the sound and a hardened expression. “Maybe you’ve gone soft remembering the old days?” Wilbur scoffs, laughing softly. “You were never one for emotions and sentimentality Schlatt.”</p>
<p>“Who said that was the reason?” Schlatt snaps, stopping.</p>
<p>Wilbur smirks, enjoying the reaction before he presses the knife against the ram’s back. Not hard enough to injure him, he wouldn’t want to ruin the fun they were about to have, but just enough to remind him of the threat. “Ah ah, don’t get snarky now, just keep walking.”</p>
<p>Schlatt chuckles before glancing back. “We both know you’re not going to hurt me Wilbur. Who’s the sentimental one, bringing up our past now?”</p>
<p>Eyes narrow and Schlatt’s back is suddenly against a tree with Wilbur’s hand fisted into his shirt collar, pinning him there. Schlatt winces at the bark digging into his back and he brings his hand up to Wilbur’s wrist on instinct more than any worry. Even when Wilbur holds the knife to his neck and ends up nicking him Schlatt still has that obnoxious smirk. “And there’s the emotional part.”</p>
<p>Wilbur has to stop himself from covering his vision in red. He speaks through gritted teeth, the bored expression being taken over by anger. “Don’t fucking test me Schlatt. You misunderstand. I’m not who you knew years ago. That part of me died when you came back and stole my nation.” He laughs lowly, a crazed look in his eye that makes Schlatt falter. “I’m not hung up on our past. The only thing keeping you alive right now is my desire to see this through to the end. If you died now that would be so anti-climatic, wouldn’t it be much better to put on a show before you go?”</p>
<p>It’s at this moment Schlatt realises the other was right. He had no clue what kind of man he saw in front of him, but it was not the one he had befriended those years ago. He doesn’t think to hide the slight concern in his eyes and surprised expression, too in shock at the revelation. What the hell had he created?</p>
<p>Wilbur seems satisfied enough at his silence and slowly lets him go, leaning forward to mutter, loud enough for him to hear but low enough to send chills down his spine. “Now keep walking or you’ll see just how emotional I can get.”</p>
<p>There weren’t many times in his life that Schlatt could say he was truly afraid. He got voided by accident when he was a kid, sitting in that darkness had terrified him, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that, but it was the only thing he could think of where he felt that unfamiliarly suffocating feeling. However, the threat in his old friend’s voice made his pulse race with something he could confidently say he hadn’t felt before, even as a ram hybrid. </p>
<p>
  <em>The urge to <strong>run.</strong></em>
</p>
<p>Regardless of every instinct in his brain telling him that he was in danger he walks forward as Wilbur commanded.</p>
<p>They walk in silence for a minute or so before Wilbur’s speaks up again, and Schlat <em>does not</em> flinch from his voice. “What’s wrong, little lamb? Are you finally realising the situation? You’re shaking.”</p>
<p>Schlatt hadn’t even realised until the other pointed it out. Instead of responding he digs his nails into his palm to gain control and presses his mouth into a hard line, biting back a remark. He did not need to piss Wilbur off again.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>═════════•°• 💣 •°•═════════</p>
</div><p>“Are you surprised?” Wilbur asks, surrounded by piles of tnt on the outskirts of Manberg.</p>
<p>Schlatt honestly can’t say he is, but he makes no comment.</p>
<p>Wilbur wanders as he talks, waving his hands, and the knife around carelessly. “You know in the beginning I never would have suspected that you would get elected. I don’t ever think I told you, but it was clever.” Wilbur chuckles, smiling dangerously. “What you and Quackity did, combining your votes. When you won I thought to myself ‘This isn’t so bad, maybe not being president will give me a break, and Schlatt is perfectly capable, he’d excel.’ But then, what did I hear next, but an order given by my <em>friend <strong>exiling</strong></em> me from <em><strong>my own nation!</strong></em> ” Wilbur shouts, turning to the hybrid.</p>
<p>Schlatt has had a lot of practice, keeping his emotions off of his face, so it was easy to keep his expression neutral and calm while Wilbur threw a tantrum, even if he was still feeling that urge to escape.</p>
<p>“Then I heard you were destroying everything that we had sacrificed to raise L’manberg from the ground, and I wasn’t content to just sit there and let you get away with it! Of course we started a fucking rebellion Schlatt! You treated everyone like shit and defaced the nation!” Wilbur takes a moment to breathe, trying not to let his anger control him. He notices some movement to the side and barely looks when he realises it’s Tommy and Tubbo standing there.</p>
<p>A sudden feeling of exhaustion runs over Wilbur at the knowledge of the two being here. He sighs heavily, looking up at the sky, the sun just reaching the centre of it’s arch, with a sad smile on his face. The presence of the two teens doesn’t deter him. “But…” He continues, voice now dull, devoid of any emotion and quieter. “... while you reigned over <em>Manberg</em> I made the worst decisions in my desperation to take L’manberg back. I pushed everyone away too afraid of another traitor after Eret and you.” He closes his eyes and chuckles before glancing at the teens. “I even pushed Tommy away and he was the one I should have trusted the most.” He moves on to Schlatt. “I should have listened when everyone told me that I was being reckless, making rash decisions, being paranoid, because that’s exactly what I was. I failed my plan for the festival and it almost cost Tubbo his life.” Wilbur tosses the knife to the side. “I lost Tommy’s confidence in me, and I lost hope in seeing an end to all of this conflict.”</p>
<p>Schlatt’s expression doesn’t change when Wilbur reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stick of TNT. “It doesn’t matter what you say Wilbur, you wouldn’t light this all right now, not while the kids and you are still here.”</p>
<p>It was the wrong thing to say, and Schlatt’s ignorance would be the end of him. Wilbur smiles. “You know what they say about a man with nothing left to lose, Schlatt.” He moves his hand to pull out a match.</p>
<p>“WILBUR <em>DON’T!</em>”</p>
<p>He doesn’t react to Tommy shouting in desperation, looking at the match. “I’ve lost my nation, my friends, my family, and my home.” His eyes find Schlatt’s. “What’s left?”</p>
<p>“Let go of me Tubbo! Wilbur’s going to- he’s…” Tommy’s words are cut off by an extremely hard to hear sob, even with Schlatt’s advanced hearing.</p>
<p>Schlatt speaks up, that feeling from earlier coming back full force, but also heavily mixed with guilt. Schlatt rarely regrets anything he does, always meaning every single action he takes, but even he can see that he’s driven this man too far with his actions. “Wilbur-” Schlatt cuts himself off when Wilbur lights the match, and his eyes widen as he realises what Wil is about to do when the brunette tilts his head to the side.</p>
<p>“There’s something we have in common Schlatt.” There’s no doubt that Wilbur’s next words fill him with <em>fear</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Neither of us will be missed.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The TNT is ignited and Wilbur carelessly throws it towards the other piles. The sound of the fire eating away at the fuse is painfully loud in the suddenly deafeningly quiet atmosphere.</p>
<p>Wilbur walks towards the other and Schlatt takes a fearful step back. He didn’t think he would put the kids in danger by detonating it, they were his family. But the realisation that Wilbur did not care hit him like a freight train. The man had that insane look in his eyes again, he truly believed he had nothing.</p>
<p>Hands grabbing his collar shock him out of his thoughts. He looks up at Wilbur, eyes wide in fear.</p>
<p>Wilbur chuckles darkly at the expression, grinning wide. It devolves into full maniacal laughter when the stick he threw detonates, making warm air pass over them, not enough to cause damage yet, just trigger the full explosion.</p>
<p>Schlatt glances over at the teens, noticing Tommy on the ground with Tubbo next to him. There was no doubt the blond was watching this all happen while crying and trying to help. “Wilbur… you’re wrong. You will have people who miss you.”</p>
<p>The brunette’s expression drops, and he looks like he has seen far too much for someone his age, that dullness taking over his features again before he grits his teeth in, what Schlatt recognises as, denial. “Shut the fuck up!”</p>
<p>Schlatt is on the ground before he can react with Wilbur on top of him slamming his fist into his face.</p>
<p>Wilbur just wants this to be over. How long ago did that last explosion go off? How long did he have left? It was too much time, everything should have gone off so long ago. Why did he decide to do this so slowly?</p>
<p>The hybrid groans at the pain but continues. “You’re too fucking blind to see that they still care about you. You talk about me hurting the ones you love but you can’t see the hurt you’re causing right now!”</p>
<p>He just wants him to stop talking. Wilbur wraps his hands around Schlatt’s throat and squeezes. “You have no right to tell me who cares when I thought you did! But you betrayed me!” Schlatt brings his hands to Wilbur’s, scratching at his arms as he struggles against him. The pain and watching the panic in the ram’s eyes feel intensely satisfying for some reason. Why didn't he do this sooner? “We were best friends, you were my <em>family</em>, what the hell made you do this?!” Wilbur watches water fall on Schlatt’s cheek, and recognises that he’d started crying.</p>
<p>“Wil-” Schlatt chokes, but Wilbur doesn’t care about what he has to say.</p>
<p>“Unlike you I <em>can</em> see the hurt I’ve caused, and this is the only solution. If I’m gone I can’t hurt them anymore, and neither can you.” Wilbur doesn’t feel as satisfied as he wishes he did when Schlatt stopped struggling and goes limp. He’s not stupid enough to think the other is dead just yet, having passed out from the lack of air. Wilbur releases him regardless, from the sound of the fuses being burned down the two only had seconds left before they wouldn’t have to feel anymore anyway.</p>
<p>Wilbur finally looks at the two that were, thankfully, a safe enough distance away to not get caught in the impending blast. </p>
<p>Wilbur’s tired. </p>
<p>He has been for a long time. </p>
<p>So when he opens his mouth he doesn’t bother shouting, too exhausted and relieved at the approaching end to care if he’s heard by them or not. “I’m sorry. I know you wanted to rebuild L’manberg together, and you still can, but… rebuilding it with me?”</p>
<p>His next words are drowned out by a fiery explosion.</p>
<p>And so are Tommy’s cries.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>═════════•°• 💣 •°•═════════</p>
</div><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><h5>
  <span class="u">Present</span>
</h5>
<p>Tommy shivers at the memories, and unfortunately this draws Tubbo’s attention.</p>
<p>“Tommy?”</p>
<p>The blond takes a deep breath. “Tubbo I…” His voice is hoarse from crying for hours and not speaking. “I know you want to help, I appreciate it, I really do-” An intense pain goes through his chest as he remembers Wilbur saying those exact same words to him. Tommy pushes through it, continuing. “-but I really just don’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry.” Tears form once more, and it slightly surprises him. He thought he lost the ability to cry hours ago.</p>
<p>Tubbo wraps his arms around him as his breath hitches.</p>
<p>“It’s not fair. He didn’t have to…” Tommy makes a frustrated noise as his voice fails him. “It wasn’t the only option. He should be here trying to figure out how to rebuild our nation with me.”</p>
<p>His mind flashes back to the explosion and he just clings onto Tubbo, tears quickly turning into sobs as the words Wilbur said echo over and over in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry. I know you wanted to rebuild L’manberg together, and you still can, but… rebuilding it with me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That... was never meant to be.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was very fun to write and I'm happy with how it came out. I actually wrote this on Nov 9th, so before the Manberg vs Pogtopia war. I like that my use of Eret's line actually happened in SMP canon.</p>
<p>Please scream at me in the comments, I love torturing you all with angst.</p>
<p>Feel free to yell at me via my Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/AyonixAni">@AyonixAni</a>.  I've started posting about upcoming fic ideas if you wanna know what's on the agenda next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>